


My Ex's Best Friend

by Ohfrickfanfic



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Mod Sun - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Friends to Lovers, Making Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: Perhaps it was because your connection was so deeply rooted in friendship since birth, that the thought of being together romantically had never crossed either of your minds. In fact, he would often set you up with his friends, which is how you started dating Colson; Mod’s best friend.It wasn’t until the night Mod was there for you when you and Colson broke up that you realized how perfect you were for each other.
Relationships: Derek smith/ Reader, Mod Sun / Reader
Kudos: 1





	My Ex's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mod Suns song Tell Me All Your Secrets
> 
> Fun fact: Me and Mod really do share a birthday, down to the same year and everything.

You and Mod Sun had been friends from practically your very first breath, long before he became famous, back when he was just baby Derek. Your mothers shared a maternity room in the hospital the night you were both born. They became quite close and stayed in touch. Not only did you share a birthday, you shared everything with each other over the years as you grew up; from first teeth, first words, first steps to first heartbreaks, first time getting high, and also both your parents' divorce. You shared everything; there was nothing you didn't know about each other. You told each other your deepest darkest secrets, your fears, your dreams, and everything in between. Even as adults you’ve been by each other's side. He always made you laugh even through your spouts of depression and anxiety, and you were there for him during his rise to fame and when he struggled with his sobriety and also through his messy breakup with Bella. Despite all that, the two of you never saw each other as anything more than friends. Perhaps it was because your connection was so deeply rooted in friendship since birth, that the thought of being together romantically had never crossed either of your minds. In fact, he would often set you up with his friends, which is how you started dating Colson; Mod’s best friend. It wasn’t until the night Mod was there for you when you and Colson broke up that you realized how perfect you were for each other.

**********

“Hey, you weren’t sleeping were you?” You said when Mod picked up your call at 3:00 am.

“Nah, girl you know I’m a night owl. Whoooo whoooo,” he laughed. “What’s good?”

You couldn’t help but smile. “Nothing, actually. That’s kinda why I’m calling. I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a bit, me and Colson broke up.”

“Awww nooo! Yeah of course you can stay here. Lemme go get something set up for you, and you can tell me all about it when you get here, okay?” He said sweetly.

“Okay, thank you so much,” you answered. “See you in a few.”

***********

“Hey, come in, come in,” Mod welcomed you at the door, shirtless in a pair of tie-dye joggers. “I set up the pull-out bed out here for you but it’s actually not very comfortable and I want you to get a good night's sleep, so you take my bed. I’ll sleep out here.”

“No, I’ll take the pull-out, it's fine,” you responded. “I doubt I’ll sleep anyways, too much on my mind.”

“I insist,” he said as he grabbed your bags, carrying them into his room. “I’m gonna go make you some tea, and then you can tell me what happened.”

While he brewed your tea, you changed into an oversized nightshirt you had packed and climbed into bed, fluffing the pillows so you could sit upright.

“Here ya go,” he carefully carried the cup of tea over to you. “Careful it’s still hot.”

“Thank you,” you smiled, wrapping your hands around the warm cup.

“Okay girl, so tell me what is going on,” he said as he plopped himself at the end of the bed lying on his stomach. “Am I gonna have to beat Kells ass?” He joked knowing he could never win in a fight against him.

“No,” you started sadly. “It was mutual. We’re just too different for each other, ya know. Like our love languages are just not compatible.”

“I totally get that, I do. People really underestimate the power of love languages. You could meet the nicest person in the world but if you ain’t vibing on that same level, it ain’t gonna work.” 

“Exactly, like I need words of affirmation and quality time, and let's be honest that's not easy for Kells to do. He’s a busy man, I can’t fault him for that. The little free time he has he spends with his daughter and I’m not gonna take that away from him. So we just decided to go our separate ways; no hard feelings, no drama,” you said before taking a sip of your tea.

“That’s what I like to hear, baby. No hurt feelings, no drama; we keep the energy around us positive,” he swirled his finger as he talked. “I know it sucks, I know it’s sad, but you guys are doing this the right way.”

“Can I be honest with you for a second,” you took another swig of tea.

“Of course! Don’t hesitate to tell me the truth, the last thing I’d ever do is judge you. You know that,” he answered.

“I know,” you smiled. “The truth is the main reason I’m upset is not even breaking up with Colson or missing him as much as it is just me worrying about just being lonely and having to eventually start over again with someone new. I mean ‘cause let's be honest I’m not getting any younger here, and I wanna get married and have a family one day but I feel like I’m running out of time,” your eyes started to well with tears. ”My youth is slipping away, I’m not as pretty as used to be —”

“Whoa, whoa, I’m gonna stop you right there,” he scooted up the bed, taking hold of the tips of your fingers. “First of all, you are so so so so so beautiful,” he said as he shook his curls. “Inside and out,” he added stroking his thumb over your knuckles.

“Thank you,” you smiled into your tea.

“You know what I am gonna miss though…” you paused to take a sip. “The sex.” you laughed.

“You nasty,” Mod laughed as well, rolling himself off the bed. “Well since you seem to be feeling a little better, I’m gonna go to bed and let you sleep,” he said as he made his way to the bedroom door. “Let me know if you need anything.”

“Actually…” you began, setting your cup on the nightstand. “Do you think you can sleep in here with me? I don't wanna be alone.”

“Sure thing, scoot over” he laughed, playfully pushing you to the other side of the bed. “At least let me get my usual side.”

**********

You both eventually dozed off, only for you to be stirred awake a few hours later when Mod rolled to his side in his sleep out of habit, forgetting he was sharing his bed. Your eyes — still heavy with slumber — fluttered open to his sleeping face mere inches from your own. His proximity made you feel peaceful, comforted and content. There was something in that moment that felt so ‘right’ and yet you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. One of his hands laid palm side up next to yours and as your eyes began to flirt with sleep again you found yourself drawn to their creases. You gently traced over his lifeline and love line which caused his fingers to flicker reflexively. You tamed them with your fingertips, accidentally rousing Mod from his sleep. His tired eyes blinked sleepily in and out of wakefulness, a smile spreading across his face. Your fingers flirted together hesitantly before finally slotting into one another's. 

It was in that exact moment everything began to make sense; It was Mod, it’s always been Mod. You had searched high and low for the perfect man to tick all your boxes, while all along Mod had been hiding in plain sight.

With your hand still intertwined with Mod’s, you rolled to your side, pulling his arm around you, making him the big spoon to your little spoon. He was so close you could feel his breath on your neck, the sensation traveling straight to your core. You couldn’t help but squirm, your backside rolling against his pelvis. And he couldn’t help the pretty sounds that left his mouth as much as he tried to hold them back. It was then that you knew you needed to feel him inside you. 

You slipped his hand from yours and guided it under your nightshirt to your bare breast, pressing each of his fingers into your flesh until he took over, gripping and squeezing as he began to rut against you. Your chest heaved with want, burying your breasts even further into his grasp as his mouth showered the crook of your neck with open mouth kisses. Awkwardly you angled your head back towards him and he moved his kisses to your lips, parting them with his tongue. You welcomed it eagerly, pushing your tongue in past his lips as well, and tangling your hand in his curls. The warm embrace of his mouth felt like home, your tongue desperately wanting to take up a permanent residence there. You needed more. 

With your free hand, you guided his hand slowly down from your breast to your white cotton panties, slipping it in past the waistband. He gladly accepted the invitation, rubbing firm yet gentle circles over your clit as he continued to kiss and rut against you. You removed your hand from his hair, and placed it over the growing bulge in his colorful joggers, palming him with need. 

With one hand still working over your sensitive bud, he used the other to pull down the back of your panties, just enough to grant him access. He then pulled himself free and entered you from behind, your wetness welcoming inside. Instantly your bodies fell into the natural rhythm of lovemaking. You spoke no words, your bodies communicating solely with the universal language of intimacy and breathy moans. You kept at it until the glow of dawn both reaching your peak as the sun slowly rose above the horizon. Exhausted, you both almost immediately fell back asleep, Mod still inside you. It was Noon by the time you both awoke.

“Mornin’ Sunshine,” you teased playfully, tracing your fingers over the tattoos on his chest.

“Mornin’,” he smiled back. “I — um, about last night. I apologize if I was outta place. I know you initiated it but I should've realized you were vulnerable from the breakup. I should've stopped you from making the rash decision, but something just felt so...so —”

“So right?” you interrupted him.

“Yeah, exactly!” he said sitting up. “How’d you know I was gonna say that?”

“ ‘cause it felt it too,” you smiled, sitting up alongside him. “I love you. You’re all I’ve ever wanted in a partner. No one’s ever cared about me like you do.”

“I love you, too” he placed a kiss on your forehead. “Like I’m IN love with you,” he smiled so wide. “God damn, why’d it take us so long to figure this out,” he let out a small laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I dunno but uh — I was thinking…” You paused to swing a leg over his waist straddling him. “Round two?”

He quickly gripped your ass, “Oh HELL yeah,baby.”


End file.
